Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 31
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 30 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 32}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 31. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Scharfkralle *Sandsturm *Springpfote *Regenpelz *Blattsprenkel *Kleinbart *Kleeschweif *Blüte / Blütenduft *Echoklang *Flickenfuß *Spatzenpfote *Hoppeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Bienenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Kieseljunges (nicht namentlich) *Minze (nicht namentlich) *Salbei (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Rattenanführer *Tigerstern *Geißel Ereignisse Zeremonien *Regenpelz wird zum Krieger ernannt *Blüte wird zur Kriegerin Blütenduft ernannt Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Kriegerbau ***Wispernde Grotte ***Kinderstube ***Schülerbau ***Heilerbau ***Großer Felshaufen **Fluss Tiere *Ratte Heilmittel *Große Klettenwurzel *Spinnweben *Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Rattenbiss *Nackenwunde *Ausgerissenes Fell *Kratzer Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, SternenClan, Krähenfraß, Gesetz der Krieger, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest, DonnerClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner) *Clanränge: Krieger, Königin, Schüler, Anführer, Junges, Heiler, Mentor *Zeit: Herzschlag, Morgendämmerung, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "Fuchsdung!", "dem SternenClan sei Dank", "Krähenfraß sein", "in jemandes Pfoten liegen" Wissenswertes *Seite 478: "(...) Herzschlag erstarrte er auf dem Sims, (...)" - Statt erstarrte er müsste es "erstarrten seine Pfoten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his paws froze ist (vgl. Seite 438 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 479: Der Satzrest "The rats were attacking at last." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 439 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 479: Der Satzrest "(...) surprisingly (...) when he spoke." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 439 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 479: Der Satzrest "(...) in the nursery (...) what's happening." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 439 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 479: Der Satzrest "(...) from them." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 439 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 480: Der Satzrest "(...), more rats would be on him and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 440 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 480-481: Der Satzrest "(...), in an effort to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 440 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 481: "(...) überkam ihn." - Statt ihn müsste es "seine Glieder" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his libs ist (vgl. Seite 441 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 482: Das Wort überleg (mal) vom Satz "Überleg mal, Scharfkralle!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 442 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 483: "(...), sie war völlig erschöpft und humpelte, als sie (...)" - Statt völlig müsste es "offensichtlich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von obviously ist und statt '' humpelte'' müsste es "schwankte" heißen, da im Original der Begriff staggered ist (vgl. Seite 443 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 484: "(...) großen Vorrat gesammelt haben." - Statt gesammelt müsste es "gefunden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von found ist (vgl. Seite 443 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 484: Der Satzrest "(...), and locked for a heartbeat with Firestar's eyes before she asked, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 443 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 484: Der Satzrest "(...) in his eyes." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 444 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 484: "(...) gegen seine tiefe Erschöpfung an (...)" - Statt tiefe müsste es "Knochen lähmende" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bone-numbing ist (vgl. Seite 444 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 486: Der Satzrest "(...) as he drew closer." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 446 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 486: Der Satzrest "Gesturing with his tail for (...) ahead of him, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 446 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 486: Das Wort freiwillig vom Satz "Die Ratten haben freiwillig aufgehört, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 446 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 487: "(...) viele Stellen beim Schuppen geben, (...)" - Statt beim müsste es "außerhalb des" heißen, da im Original die Rede von outside the barn ist (vgl. Seite 446 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 487: Scharfkralles Beschreibung (ginger) wird fälschlicherweise mit "goldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 447 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 488: "(...) in den Pfoten der Kriegervorfahren, (...)" - Statt der müsste es "seiner" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his ist (vgl. Seite 447 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 489: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 449 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 489: "Er wirkte ungewohnt unsicher." - Statt unsicher müsste es "zaghaft" oder "zögerlich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hesitant ist (vgl. Seite 449 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 490: "(...), rufe die Kriegerahnen an (...)" - Statt die müsste es "ihre" heißen, da im Original die Rede von their ist (vgl. Seite 449 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 491: Der Satzrest "(...) and night covered the gorge." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 450 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 492: Das Wort werde vom Satz "Ich werde dich mit Sicherheit wiedersehen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "mit Sicherheit" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 451 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise